Kingdom Hearts 3 The Black Box
by redlox2
Summary: This is completely AU ok! NOT related to my other story or i know wont fit in canon! SPOILERS FOR KH3 ENDINGS! (ignores secret ending)


**Kingdom Hearts 3 The Black Box**

**This is just some quick chapters for what I think COULD be in the black box. This is AU and ignores what happens in the secret ending and mildly changes what happens in the ending with the foretellers.**

Maleficent the Evil Fairy from Enchanted Domain World huffed and beckoned her associate Pete to leave. Pete was formerly the Boat Captain of King Mickey when he was still a deckhand until he was banished by Minnie Mouse for his evil intentions before being found by Maleficent to be her underling.

"Hey Maleficent why are we leaving? I mean the black Box is right there surrounded by only 5 bozos." Pete whined annoyed that they were leaving without taking the box they wasted so much time trying to find.

"Silence you fool! Those are the Lost Keyblade Masters down there! I do not fancy our chances of defeating them and escaping." Maleficent hissed preparing to summon a dark corridor, clenching her staff tightly.

When Pete was about to complain again Maleficent put a hand to silence him. "Besides thanks to Sora the keyblade war is over and I am sure now that I know what the box looks like I can acquire it another time." Maleficent said smugly as her and Pete stepped into the dark corridor and left the Keyblade Graveyard.

"Well now that distraction is over, we can continue." 'Luxu' remarked turning back to his fellow apprentices.

"Wait Luxu you sound different take off your hood!" Aced demanded gesturing to the black Hood covering the face of the man in front of him.

"Woah chill Aced you need to relax! Anyways Luxu isn't what I go by anymore but since we are old friends I don't mind that name." Luxu remarked removing his hood revealing a very different face to the shock of the Foretellers. "People call me Xigbar now adays." Xigbar said with a grin lightly waving his keyblade given to him by his Master once again.

"Luxu what happened to you?..." Gulu asked in astonishment as well all the rest of Foretellers looked the same as he remembered Luxu did not just look older but a completely different person.

"Ohh It is just the business of staying alive for over a century or so. Sometimes to fulfill the orders given to me I had to put my heart into somebody else but rest assured this is Luxu deep down." Xigbar said lightly smirking at the shocked expressions on the ancient Masters faces.

"What do you mean a century?" Aced yelled.

"That's not possible we would be dead if it was a century!" Invi exclaimed.

"Explain yourself now!" Ira said calmly ready to summon his keyblade if this man was an imposter.

"Geez the Master should've made some kind of presentation for this moment instead of leaving me to handle the bag. Anyways right when the keyblade war was about to end instead of letting you kill each other like your little kiddies I forced you all into deep slumber and sent you off into a part of the sleeping worlds to happily sleep while I stayed behind to fulfill the rest of the Master plan." Xigbar said gesturing at them as if they were going to sleep.

As the Foretellers were protesting the absurdity of Luxu claims Gulu decided top speak again. "Ok Luxu lets just for a moment pretend everything you said is true where is Ava?" he asked carefully as the other Foretellers just realized they were missing the youngest member of their family.

"Yeah about her…. She insisted on confronting me at the beginning of the little spat between union and instead of quietly letting me put her to sleep she demanded answers. I told her the full truth as she was the only one of you Masters who didn't want to fight and had her special 'Dandelions' flee the world. Surprise, Surpise she didn't believe me." Xigbar said with a sigh at the disbelieving look on the Foretellers face.

"Unlike the rest of you who faithfully played your roles and had your unions kill each other off she actually outsmarted me and disappeared before I could put her to sleep. I guess little Ava was one step ahead of me of all people ha!" Xigbar said with a measure of respect while grinning at the outraged looks of the others.

"How many of the keyblade wielders survived the war?" Invi asked the dreaded question that made every foreteller look down in shame knowing they were responsible fir leading their unions to war and doom.

"Hmmm…. Lets see…. Only Ava's little Dandelion crew managed to escape the world before your kiddies killed each other off. So I think it was about 80 or so?" Xigbar said cheerfully getting delighted at seeing the horrified faces of the other apprentices.

"Only 80? They were hundreds of wielders in our unions!" Ira exclaimed in despair dropping to his knees.

"This has to be a nightmare…" Gulu said as Aced slammed his fist into the ground in frustration.

"Nope its all reality. Look around you there are lifeless keys from every single keyblade wielder who lost their lives all because you guys pointed fingers at each other looking for a non-existent traitor. Good job!" Xigbar mocked clapping his hands. As Ira, Aced and Invi looked in horror at seeing the graveyard full of lifeless keyblade Gulu realized something important in what Xigbar said.

"Wait a minute! What do you mean 'non-existent traitor'? The Master gave me the task to find that person!" Gulu shouted ignoring the glare from Aced.

"You don't think having you guys turn on each other wasn't part of the Master's plan?" Xigbar said rheutorically with a dark smile.

"What do you mean the 'Masters' plan'? He disappeared?!" Invi said in outage.

"Did you ever think to wonder why there are 5 separate unions fighting the darkness separately? Why right after the Master disappeared you guys who were thick as thieves suddenly turned on each other?" Xigbar asked.

'Enough of this! Speak clearly or I will sonder you the traitor and strike you down right now!" Aced claimed summoning his keyblade along with the rest pointing at an amused Xigbar.

"Fine, Fine lets just cut to the chase. The Master of Master made your roles to turn you against each other and start the first keyblade role, Ava role was to keep the light intact by having some keyblade wielders after yours killed each other and my role was to set things up for his return." Xigbar explained to the confused Masters.

"You mean the Master is alive all this time?" Aced asked in disbelief.

"Technically not really. You see when he vanished his body really did vanish and turn to dust however this keyblade right here." Xigbar started lifting up the No Name keyblade "Actually holds his heart so my role was to keep this keyblade safe throughout the ages and wait for this particular day along with the black box I am standing next to." Xigabar said kicking at the box lightly.

"How do you know all this?" Gulu demanded nit understanding how Luxu could say all these things calmly and with so much certainty.

"Simple the Master told me. Well he told that hi heart was in this keyblade, that the box was the key to his revival and that I would always know what to do next. Turns out he was right as this keyblade told me what the future was." Xigbar whistled as he lifted up the keyblade several times.

"Now my fellow apprentices after more then a centaury of waiting I can finally show you the boxes contents and welcome back our beloved Master! 2 Keyblade wars have come and gone, the worlds themselves have been threatened over and over again but it is finally time to reap the benefits if waiting!" Xigbar said dramatically.

"What a minute!" Aced demanded.

"What is inside that box?" Invi shouted as Xigbar grin grew crooked.

"That's rude! Its not a 'what' it's a 'who'." Xigbar said slyly lifting up the No Name keyblade and unlocking the box making the top open up.

"What do….?" Invi asked in astonishment as Xigbar went to pick something out of the box.

"Right…. Sora?" Xigbar asked with a dark grin. He pulled out a young teenage boy with spiky brown hair and lifeless blue eyes. He was completely still and with not even a breathe to show any signs of life.

**Teehee cliffy! I have a lot of ideas for this one too! Tell me what you think through PM and reviews! I know it wont work in canon but this is fanfic. Any ideas what Sora has to do with this?**


End file.
